Annie Weaver (Am I a Serial Killer?)
Annie Weaver (Crystal Allen), also known as Weaver the Cleaver Killer, is the main villainess of the 2019 Lifetime film Am I a Serial Killer? ''(airdate May 10, 2019) Backstory/Introduction Annie was introduced as a death row convict nicknamed "Weaver the Cleaver Killer," having been in the San Marcos State Prison in California for eight years as punishment for allegedly killing a couple, Lucy and Frank Miller, who had been renting a room in her house. Annie's daughter Natalie (the film's main protagonist) was 10 years old at the time of the murders, and it was her testimony that proved key to her mother's conviction. The film's events had Natalie visiting Annie (who was set to be executed in a month), with the latter stating that she was attempting to protect the former on the day in question, though she wouldn't reveal from who or what. It was also shown that in the eight years that passed since Annie's arrest, Natalie had become a patient of Dr. Welk and was also living with her paternal aunt, Caroline Weaver. Her sleepwalking fits had worsened due to her medication (which Welk prescribed her), and furthermore, she had trouble remembering what happened on the day of the murders. As the film progressed, a pair of copycat murders were perpetrated; to elaborate, Kent (a student who had been bullying Natalie) and Owen Moore (Natalie's boss) were both killed with a cleaver before black buttons were placed over their eyes, which happened to be the exact same way the Millers died. After police captain Maxine Lawrence received Natalie's drawings which showed Lucy and Frank post-mortem from John Matthews (the officer on duty that night), not only was Annie released from prison, but Natalie ended up becoming the prime suspect. Reveal/Second Arrest Following her release, Annie visited Caroline and made a demand to see Natalie, who began to believe that she may have been the Millers' true killer—as she recalled that she gave her mother the bloody cleaver. During the mother-daughter reunion, Natalie voiced her concerns that she was a murderer, with Annie stating to her daughter that she had a temper as a child and that she would do anything to protect her. However, Natalie's search through Annie's belongings unearthed prison letters written in Dr. Welk's handwriting, and that led to her deducing that he committed the copycat murders (exposing him as the film's hidden secondary antagonist), who did so to get Annie out due to his infatuation with her. After Natalie escaped without being caught by Lawrence, she returned to the house and walked in on Welk while he was making out with her mother on her couch. Annie began revealing her conniving and spiteful personality by interrupting Welk's attempt to distract Natalie by telling him that her daughter not only knew, but was also smarter than he gave her credit for. As it turned out, Annie really ''did kill the Millers eight years ago, and after she was visited by Welk in prison, they conspired to commit copycat murders and frame Natalie as well. The protagonist expressed shock over her evil mother's involvement in the plot by reminding her that she is her daughter, but in response, Annie cemented her reveal by snarling at Natalie for testifying against her. The fiendish criminal accused her daughter of taking her life from her, and stated that she wanted to do the same to her, which included Annie stabbing Welk to death with a knife and falsely begging Natalie to stop, continuing her attempts to frame her. This was followed by the evil Annie chasing Natalie upstairs into her old bedroom with the knife, making stabbing motions through the covered up furniture in her attempt to kill her daughter, who finally remembered all of the details of the Millers' murders—which included Annie rubbing her two victims' blood onto her. After Natalie saved Caroline from Annie, she asked her mother why she killed Lucy and Frank, with the maniacal villainess stating that she hated the couple for loving Natalie, and she also hated her daughter for "playing along" with them. She attempted to goad her daughter into killing her with the knife, and also boasted that she would pose as an innocent woman who failed to stop her "crazy" daughter from killing "the shrink" and her aunt. Ultimately, Natalie refused to kill Annie, vowing that she won't become like her. At that moment, the latter took the knife from the former and made yet another attempt to kill her, only for Lawrence to enter and (non-fatally) shoot the callous woman before handcuffing and arresting her once again. As this happened, the villainess could do nothing but stare at her daughter and her sister as she quickly realized that her attempts to get away with her crimes had failed for good. It was never disclosed whether she ended up spending the rest of her life in prison or was executed offscreen. Trivia *Crystal Allen previously appeared as tragic serial killer Beth Glynner in the 2017 Lifetime film The Stalker Club. *Annie is similar to Motive villainess Miranda Hurst, as both of them masterminded copycat murders in order to get themselves released from prison, and in addition, they betrayed and killed their co-conspirators afterwards. One difference is that Miranda only planned to be released, while Annie's plan also included framing her daughter for said copycat murders. Quotes *"(Natalie: "How could you do this? I'm your daughter!") Exactly! My own flesh and blood... testified against me... got me locked up in that cage. You... took... my... life from me, and now, I'm just returning the favor." (Annie revealing that her bitterness against Natalie was why she and Dr. Welk framed her for killing Kent and Owen) *"(Natalie: "Why did you do it? Why did you kill the Millers?") Because I was sick of them always being around. Always paying so much attention to you, pretending that you were their daughter, acting like they were better than me... and ''you playing along with it!''" (Annie revealing her motive for murdering the Millers) Gallery Annie Weaver 2.png|Annie talking to Caroline Annie Weaver 3.png|Annie during her reunion with Natalie Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested